


The Only One My Child Would Allow

by Queer_And_Heere



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Bonding, Dad Whizzer is the best, Father son relationship, I love Whizzer and Jason's relationship, M/M, Marvin wants Jason to approve, Of Whizzer, Other, They both love baseball, Whizzer and Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_And_Heere/pseuds/Queer_And_Heere
Summary: Marvin wants Whizzer to take Jason out, so they can bond. Whizzer doesn't think he's good with kids and he knows Jason has a history of hating Marvin's boyfriends. When Whizzer realizes that Jason has always been let down, he sets out to make it up to him.





	The Only One My Child Would Allow

"Hey Whiz, can you please take Jason out and bond with him a little? I really want him to like you," Marvin asked Whizzer. They had been together for a while now, and Whizzer was so different from any of the guys Marvin had dated before. Jason never approved of the other guys, and he wanted Jason to approve of Whizzer. 

Whizzer looked up from the photos he was editing, confusion in his eyes. "I guess I can try, but I can't promise he'll like me at the end of it."   
Marvin walked over and spun Whizzer's desk chair around, kissing him softly. "Just try your best," he pouted. "Take him to a baseball game. I don't know why but you both love baseball." 

"Fine," Whizzer sighed. "I'll take him to the Mets vs. Red Sox game this Friday." 

Soon the day came, and Whizzer was nervous. He had never been in a relationship this long, 9 months, and he's definitely never had to impress a boyfriend's kid. Whizzer didn't think he was very good with kids. But Marvin made a big deal over this, so he went along with it. 

Whizzer pulled up at Trina's house and got out to get Jason. "Hi Trina, I'm here to take Jason out," he said when Trina opened the door. "Marvin let you know, right? It's fine if I take him to a baseball game?" 

Trina smiled that tight-lipped smile she always seemed to have when talking to Whizzer. It seemed that no matter what he did, Trina just didn't like him. Luckily she's not the one he's trying to impress. And anyway, why should he care what she thinks of him. 

"Of course, he'll be right out." Trina shut the door without bothering to invite him inside. Whizzer huffed and walked back to his car, deciding to sit in the uncomfortably warm interior than pretend he enjoys Trina's company. 

A couple of minutes later, Jason came out of the house and ran down the driveway. He opened the door to the backseat and started to climb in, but Whizzer stopped him. 

"You don't have to sit back there, you're thirteen, you can sit in front," Whizzer said kindly. From what he knew about Jason, it seemed like he wanted everyone to stop treating him like a child. Whizzer was more than happy to oblige. 

Jason tried to stop the grin spreading across his face. "Really? You mean it?" His grin turned into a frown, "I mean, yeah whatever."

This might turn out to be a little harder than Whizzer had thought, but like he promised Marvin, he would try his best. Once Jason was buckled in, they were off toward the stadium. The Mets vs. Red Sox game was pretty important, and they were both excited to be seeing it, just not necessarily together. 

"So Jason, how's school? Got any good classes?" Whizzer asked casually. He wanted to dispel the uncomfortable air in the car. 

Jason rolled his eyes. "My dad always wants me to bond with his boyfriends, but it's not going to work. You don't care about me, you just want to impress him, and before long you'll leave him too." Jason stopped there, but Whizzer caught the muttered, 'They always do.' The rest of the ride was silent. 

Finally they arrived at the stadium, and went to find their seats. They watched most of the game in relative silence, other than cheers when the Mets scored. Toward the end, Jason gained a small amount of respect for Whizzer when he caught a foul ball. He respected him even more when he gave the ball to a little girl who had been staring at it longingly. 

After the game, Whizzer took Jason out for pizza. They were both in a fairly good mood, because the Mets had won. 

"Did you see how Noah Syndergaard was pitching? That was frickin amazing!" Jason exclaimed.  
Whizzer looked at him and grinned. Jason wasn't a bad kid, he just had a lot going on. Maybe it was a lot more than he could handle. 

Jason rambled about the game for a couple more minutes, and then took a huge bite of pizza. He ended up getting sauce all over his face. That simple movement reminded Whizzer that Jason really is only a kid, and everything he's gone through has made him have to grow up a lot faster than he should have had to. 

He had to deal with his father coming out and breaking apart their family. He had to deal with his mother's sadness. He had to deal with his parents constant fighting and Marvin's jealousy when Trina finally re-married. And throughout all of that, he pretended as if everything was ok. People have always disappointed and let him down, no wonder he didn't want to get close to Whizzer. 

"Hey Jason, if you ever need to talk, or if you just want to go away and have fun for a bit, I want you to know that I'm here for you," he said, breaking yet another silence they had fallen into. 

Jason looked at him, saying nothing. Whizzer was worried that the boy would yell at him, and say that he hates him. 

Instead, Jason whispered quietly, "You would do that?" He seemed very surprised by the offer, as if nobody had shown him this level of care before. 

"Of course I would. You deserve some time to just be a kid, and have fun," Whizzer said firmly. He wanted to make sure that Jason knew he was serious. 

Finally, Jason's grin came back. "That...that would be amazing, thank you so much Whizzer." 

The two finished eating their pizza, chatting comfortably. Whizzer learned more about things Jason likes and dislikes, and things he's always wanted to do. Which he made mental notes of for next time. Whizzer learned that they have a lot in common, and he realized that Jason reminds him a lot of himself when he was younger. 

Eventually he had to take Jason home, and the kid was smiling when he got out of the car. Whizzer walked him to the door, and before he went inside, he hugged Whizzer tightly. 

"Thank you for today Whizzer, I had a really great time." Jason said happily. 

"Goodnight Jason. I'll call your mother and see when I can take you out again. In the meantime, be good and listen to her and Mendel okay?" Whizzer said. Jason agreed, and ran inside. 

Whizzer walked back to his car. He was happy that he could make Jason happy, god knows he deserves it. Maybe Whizzer isn't so bad with kids after all


End file.
